Love Potion No 31
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: De todas las mentiras de su mejor amigo, ¿por qué esta sí la creía a pies juntillas? ¿Por qué esta tenía que funcionar? Maritana y crackship de Policleto, porque puedo
1. La desesperación es fuerte con este

**_He vuelto! con un fic del amor y la amistad. Se supone que el día de San Valentín subiré el último capítulo y así alguien podrá leerlo de corrido y ser feliz. Eso creo._**

**_El título de esta historia está basado en una canción de los 60s, sólo que esa es Love Potion No. 9. Y de este capítulo, en un meme de Star Wars_**

**_No sé qué más decir. Sólo que 31 Minutos me pertenece, me lo heredó mi tío Huchinango cuando fue atropellado por un caracol alucinógeno, ¡Les juro que es verdad!_**

* * *

Jugo en polvo mezclado con alcohol. Películas de drama y romance. Una caja de pañuelos desechables. Que sean dos. Helado, aunque no de chocolate, depende de qué tan suicida estuviera su amigo. Quejas, música triste, enojo, culpa, enjuague y repita.

"Y luego me dijo" un trago de jugo en polvo, un hipido y un chorro de lágrimas "¡Que sólo era un perro bajito sin sueldo!" sollozó ruidosamente y empezó a gemir.

Huachimingo suspiró, ya más que acostumbrado a ser usado de paño de lágrimas. En serio. Ni los mocos sobre su finísima piel huachiminga le molestaban a estas alturas.

"Es que… eso es lo que eres, Mario Hugo" empezó, aunque los balbuceos lacrimógenos de su amigo y el carrete de perros a sus espaldas seguramente mitigaban sus sabias palabras huachimingas.

"Y yo que pensé… Pensé… ¡que ahora sí le gustaba!" chilló, y dejó su cabeza caer sobre la barra, más por el jugo que por otra cosa "Ya no quiero vivir, ¡pásame el chocolate!" Se abalanzó sobre el helado y Huachimingo tuvo que sujetarlo, junto con otros cinco perros.

"Mario, no puedes suicidarte a menos que el programa tenga tan poco rating que nos veamos obligados a hacer un escándalo, ¡está en tu contrato!" miró a su amigo, desesperado.

Ni siquiera había sido una ofensa tan grande la de la desagradable y necia pájara verde, pero cada cosa: desde las flores que se convertían en polvo en el suelo y los chocolates que terminaban en la guata de quien fuera, generalmente McNamara, hasta los insultos y las fotos que ella subía a internet quemando sus cartitas de amor, las mismas que Huachimingo revisaba por la ortografía… Todo iba acumulándose, como gotas de nitroglicerina en la malteada de desayuno de Dante Torobolino.

Huachimingo pensaba que un día él iba a explotar, más que Mario Hugo. Mario sólo se iría difuminando, lenta y melancólicamente. Pero su amigo, más impaciente, sentía que un día acabaría por moler a la pajarita necia a palos.

Miró al chihuahueño, que seguía gimoteando, abrazando su vaso vacío como si fuera su único amigo, y decidió que hoy terminaba todo. Si en seis años por las buenas no había funcionado… Por las malas tendría que ser.

"Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo" dijo, esperando que al llamarlo por su nombre completo llamaría su atención "Han pasado seis años y Patana sigue ignorándote."

"Ya lo sé" chilló el perro "¡Es patético!"

Huachimingo se detuvo, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que seguían. Hacer lo que tenía en mente era muy arriesgado, quebrantaba millones de leyes huachimingas, y estaba pensando en ocuparlo como último recurso. Pero, ¿de verdad su amigo estaba tan necesitado? ¿De verdad era necesario tanto riesgo, tantos delitos de sopetón?

"_Vendo cuerpo sin alma, el corazón roto, y la inteligencia agotada" _recitó Mario Hugo entre la bruma del jugo en polvo y el dolor. Sí, decidió su mejor amigo, ya es justo y necesario.

"Hay una pócima… Un remedio Huachimingo que provoca en la persona que lo beba una obsesión muy semejante al amor. Mi tía Huachaminga la inventó cuando se enamoró perdidamente de un bototo muy orgulloso, y después de que se pasaran los efectos, él decidió que sí la quería y se casaron. Tuvieron bototos con antenas huachimingas, ¡Juro que es verdad! No es amor en sí, porque ese es imposible fabricarlo, pero es un similar. Yo… sé cómo se hace. Puedo hacer un poco y…"

"¿Patana se va a enamorar de mí?" vaya, el Chihuahua ya estaba sobrio

"No _enamorar, _pero sí. Podemos inten…"

"¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! Rápido, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"Pues… pensé que sólo querrías estar con ella con sentimientos auténticos, no creados por una pócima barat…"

"Prefiero mendigar un amor de mentira que seguir soportando un rechazo de verdad, haz esa maldita pócima, ¡carajo!" exclamó Mario, sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

"Pero primero necesito que entiendas que de acuerdo a la ley huachiminga, tienes que hacer un juramento de que comprendes que las consecuencias de esta pócima son…"

"¡Huachimingo!"

"Muy bien, necesito tres jazmines, siete rosas rojas, un poco de canela, una cucharadita de vainilla y el ingrediente secreto." Y el macho alfa mandó a sus cuarenta perros a conseguir los ingredientes en los jardines aledaños

Menos de veinte minutos más tarde, en la desordenada cocina del reportero, se preparaba el mítico brebaje. Huachimingo hubiera preferido hacer la pócima en una caldera negra de bruja, pero lo único que tenían a su disposición era una ollita de peltre con florecitas pintadas cortesía de la mamá de Mario Hugo. Las flores y las especias se habían mezclado en un líquido claro color café, nada mágico en apariencia.

"He tomado tés más interesantes que esa cosa" comentó Mario Hugo, mientras esperaban que hirviera.

"Es porque falta el ingrediente más importante" explicó su moteado amigo, tomando su pata y descubriendo su muñeca.

"Dime, Mario, ¿desde hace cuánto amas a Patana?" el chihuahua suspiró

"Desde que la vi por primera vez. Se veía tan hermosa…"

"¿Puedes describirla?"

"Es… Bellísima… y sus plumas son del color verde más hermoso del mundo, daría todo por poder acurrucarme junto a ellas… Y es la persona más inteligente del canal, no, ¡del universo! Y es tan dulce y tan amable… Y huele tan bien…"

"¿Por qué la amas?"

"No lo sé. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué respiras, por qué miramos el cielo, por qué el brillo de la luna nos pone nostálgicos? Eso es Patana para mí, el aire, el cielo, la luna….La amo porque es vida, porque sin ella moriría"

El moteado animal apretó la muñeca del perro, inspeccionando sus latidos, y tomó disimuladamente un cuchillo.

"¿Y qué le dirías si pudieras?" la respiración del chihuahua y sus mejillas coloreándose eran buena señal.

"Le diría…. _Patana… sé que sólo me ignoras, pero hasta tu indiferencia acepto… te he amado desde el día que te conocí y sé que te amaré hasta el día que me muera… Y no sé si tú llegues a amarme alguna vez… Pero mi amor basta para los dos. Siempre bastará. Lo prome… _¡Auch! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!" exclamó Mario Hugo, sobándose la pata, y ambos observaron las gotitas carmesí manchando el agua de la olla. El líquido brilló, cegándolos, y al asomarse descubrieron que el agua se había teñido de un rosa lechoso.

"El ingrediente secreto es la sangre de alguien que ha amado sin condiciones ante la adversidad" explicó tranquilamente Huachimingo, pasándole a su amigo un trapo para limpiar su pata ensangrentada. "Está listo. Dale tres gotas de esto diluidas en su café, y cuando beba la última gota, procura estar ahí, debes ser la primera persona que vea… Y te verá con otros ojos."

"Ojos de amor" exclamó Mario Hugo, apretando a su amigo en un abrazo

"De algo parecido al amor." Rectificó Huachimingo, vaciando el líquido en un frasco de vidrio y entregándoselo a su amigo, casi arrepintiéndose al instante.

En la madrugada, sin poder dormir por la culpa, se asomó a la habitación de su amigo, quien dormía rodeado por cuarenta perros, abrazando el frasco de vidrio y sonriendo entre sueños, y a pesar de estar quebrantando importantes leyes huachimingas, no pudo más que sentirse mejor.

…

De todas las mentiras de su mejor amigo, ¿por qué esta sí la creía a pies juntillas? ¿Por qué esta tenía que funcionar?

_Porque no me queda otro remedio _pensó el Chihuahua, cuando la mañana del día siguiente se deslizaba al cubículo de su pajarita verde predilecta. La conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que a esa hora la estaban maquillando. Sobre su escritorio, su leche caliente con un toquecito de café, un poco de chocolate y cinco primorosos malvaviscos rosados. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, vació la mitad del contenido del frasco y lo tiró a la basura, paranoico.

Justo en ese momento entró la pajarita deteniéndose al verlo ahí parado, con ambas manos tras la espalda y los ojos brillándole de culpa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con desdén.

"Yo… eh…." Balbució el chihuahueño.

"Por favor, Mario Hugo, otro mariachi no." Suspiró ella, empujándolo ligeramente para sacar un cuaderno del escritorio.

"Creí que ese te había gustado" comentó por lo bajo "No… eh… sólo venía a… Desearte un buen día…"

"Igualmente" respondió ella, aunque su tono indicaba lo contrario.

"¿No tenías en tu pizarra de corcho la foto que nos sacaron en la Gran Gala de Titirilquén?" preguntó nada más porque sí, y ella encogió los hombros, como dándole a entender que esa fotografía, que él tenía enmarcada al lado de su cama y besaba todas las noches antes de dormir, para ella no era más que un rectángulo de papel que ocupaba demasiado espacio en su pizarra de recuerdos.

Sacudió un ala, invitándolo a salir de su cubículo y con la otra tomó la taza, sopló delicadamente sobre ella y le dio un sorbo, y tras el sorbo, un gran trago.

"Wow, Bombi sí que se pasó con mi moka hoy, le quedó delicioso. ¿Quieres probar?" Mario Hugo negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Que te aproveche. Es que… lo hicieron con muchísimo amor."

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó ella, tomando otro enorme trago

"El amor hace que todo sepa mejor, eso digo yo." Comentó mientras miraba a su enamorada apurar el café "O bueno, eso dice mi mamá, y a ella la quiero mucho, como a ti. Digo, no como a ti, de forma distinta, eso sería aterrador… por favor no pienses que soy aterrador… Como ese tipo, Edip… ¿Patana?" a su lado, la pájara verde se había terminado el café, hasta la última gota. Y de inmediato se mareó. Se tambaleó, sintió una fiebre intensa, y los latidos le palpitaban en las sienes y en los oídos.

"No… me siento bien…" gimió, llevándose ambas alas a la cabeza, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó, el chihuahua apenas pudo con su peso.

…

Patana recuperó la conciencia y abrió los ojos. Unos fuertes brazos la sostenían, y los ojos más brillantes, preocupados y hermosos del mundo la miraban fijamente, junto con todo el canal

"Patanita, ¿te encuentras bien?" y ante la sorpresa del chihuahua, su ala lo acarició suavemente, desde las orejas hasta el cuello.

"Ahora sí" suspiró, y frente a cientos de espectadores, lo besó.

* * *

**_Por si no entendían la parte de sus tendencias suicidas, los perros y los gatos no pueden comer chocolate, es letal para ellos. En caso de que alguien que lea esto (no? nadie?) quiera darle chocolate a sus mascotas: no lo hagan. No les voy a decir qué tan cierta era la pócima. No creo en esas cosas, pero no vaya a serla de malas._**

**_La frase emo de Mario no me pertene_****_ce. No sé de quién sea, pero mía no es._**

**_Parece que todo va bien, verdad? Pero no. Como dicen por ahí, en otro programa que me gusta, All magic comes with a price_**

**_Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Ojitos Pajaritos Me Hipnotizan A Mí

_**Qué haces cuando hay tarea para el día siguiente? Fanfics, por supuesto!**_

_**El título de este capítulo hace referencia a un episodio de El Laboratorio de Dexter que todos deberían ver porque es endiabladamente divertido, 31 Minutos no me pertenece, y... creo que es todo por ahora**_

* * *

Jamás en toda su vida se había enamorado así. Sentía que el aliento se le escapaba al estar lejos. Cuando sus ojos la dejaban de mirar, le dolía. Cuando su pata soltaba su ala, le dolía. Cuando insistía que tenía que dejarla para ir al baño, ¡cuánto le dolía!

Pero cuando la miraba con esos ojos castaños llenos de amor, se sentía la pajarita más suertuda de todo el universo.

"¡Jamás la había visto así, Juan Carlos! Ayer cuando íbamos para la casa, estaba llorando a gritos, como si la estuviera asesinando, ¡y todo porque ese tal Mario Hugo no iba con nosotros!"

"Debe ser muy importante, si por una vez no estás hablando de ti mismo, Tulio." Comentó el conejo rojo, mientras había comerciales. En un rincón, la pajarita verde cubría de besos al reportero suertudo, y hasta Norberto y Raquel apartaban la vista. El conejo rojo hizo una mueca de asco y continuó.

"Pero así son las adolescentes, se enamoran loca y estúpidamente. Está en su naturaleza."

"Ni siquiera con ese papanatas de Guaripolo estaba así" se lamentó Tulio

"En lugar de preocuparte por tu sobrina deberías estar feliz por Mario Hugo" comentó Juanín antes de recordarles que estaban al aire.

Tulio los largó con un gesto, y se preparó para salir al aire

"Bien amigos, ahora vamos a un importante invento que podría revolucionar al mundo como lo conocemos: ¡Ladrillos de caca! Mario Hugo nos informa"

En la pantalla aparecía la parejita del año; el perro apenas podía sostener el micrófono, mientras de su otra mano colgaba la pájara verde.

"Patana, esa no es tu nota, ¿qué haces allá?" exclamó Tulio

"Mario Hugo y yo somos una sola entidad, tío. ¿Verdad, mi cachorrito de algodón?"

_¡Cachorrito de algodón! _Repitieron todos en el canal, escépticos. Tulio frunció la boca, molesto.

El reportero se veía incomodísimo.

"Este… claro, Patanita" y ante la mirada de furia de la pájara, dijo entre dientes "Mi pajarita de azúcar… Como sea. Nos encontramos fuera de la casa de la científica Helga Szwazzsenberg, quien ha inventado una máquina que convierte la caca en ladrillos para construcción. Vamos adentro"

"Pero mi cucurucho de amor, ¿vas a entrar a la casa de otra mujer?"

"¡Es para la nota!" exclamó Mario Hugo, y la científica salió de su casa con un ladrillo en la mano "Miren, viene para acá, ¡vamos a entrevistarla! Señorita Szwazzsenberg" gritó, pero su pareja ya se le había adelantado, e inspeccionaba a la científica con una lupa.

"Dígame la verdad, científica de cuarta, ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi Marito?"

"¿Disculpa? Yo sólo soy una científica imporrtantísima que podrría revolucionarr al mundo,  
¡no me interresa esa rata flacucha!"

"Soy un chihuahua" se defendió Mario, no es que lo hubiera escuchado nadie, pues Patana seguía interrogando a la científica.

"Hmmmm…. ¿y qué me dice del modo que ve a mi novio, vieja fresca? ¿Cree que no me daría cuenta?"

"¡Así veo a todo el mundo!"

"¡Pero qué mujer tan fresca! _Así veo a todo el mundo…_ ¡Le enseñaré a no ver así a lo que no es de su pertenencia! Porque Mario Hugo es _MÍO, ¿_entiende? Yo haré que entienda" chilló Patana y trató de dirigir un rayo de sol desde su lupa hasta los ojos de la científica. Mario Hugo trataba de arrebatarle la lupa, Helga gritaba que jamás la habían maltratado de esa manera, y el camarógrafo estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida.

"Patana, ¡Ya basta!" gritó Mario Hugo, tomando por fin la lupa y lanzándola lejos. La pajarita se echó a llorar

"¡Lo sabía! Me vas a dejar por una vieja treinta años más grande que tú, ¡Y yo que confiaba en tu amor!" chilló y se fue. Mario Hugo la siguió, gritando su nombre.

De vuelta en el estudio, todos miraban con la boca abierta.

"Ya ni siquiera eres el peor reportero del mundo, Tulio" comentó Bodoque, cerrando la boca de su amigo.

"¡Esa tiene que ser la peor nota en la historia de las notas!" chilló Juanín, mientras llegaba al estudio un torbellino verde de lágrimas y gritos.

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Ya no me amas! ¡Ni siquiera te importo! No quieres ni admitir que soy tu pajarita de azúcar" lloró. Detrás, tratando miserablemente de arreglar todo lo que ella tiraba a su paso, su eterno enamorado

"Pero Patanita, ¡claro que te quiero!" La pájara lo levantó y lo aplastó contra la pared del estudio

"Dime la verdad, ¿hay otra mujer?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Y cómo es ella? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es?"

"¿Esa no es una canción?" preguntó el reportero, mala idea.

"¡Ni siquiera prestas atención a mis sentimientos! Jamás me amaste como yo te he amado"

Mario Hugo, ya bien instalado en su papel de galán de teleserie, tomó el rostro de su pajarita verde y la miró a los ojos.

"Patana, te prometo que nunca hubo ni habrá otra. Te amo y tu felicidad…"

"…Es mi felicidad" terminó ella, ahora derramando lágrimas de alegría, y dándole al periodista un beso tamaño jumbo.

El resto del canal miraba con asco y escepticismo la escena. Un tramoya sugirió que se consiguieran un cuarto de hotel, Rosario gritaba tanto que parecía que se volvería loca, Tulio yacía desmayado en el suelo, Bodoque estaba quejándose que después de esa escenita iba a tener que empezar a tomar insulina. Y Juanín, el único lo suficientemente sensible como para ver más allá, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Huachimingo. Y el animal moteado supo lo que eso significaba: que lo peor estaba por venir, y quien lo iba a resentir sería él.

...

En efecto, cuando llegaron a la casa, Huachimingo saltó sobre el sofá. Era sábado en la noche y le tocaba escoger la película. Quizás escogería una de miedo, no, una de acción, con esos tipos rudos que no quieren a nadie. O una de comedia, sin un solo beso. O quizá…

"Quiero ver esta, _corachonchito" _Dijo Patana, tomando un DVD y habiendo pucheros. La caja, ridículamente rosa, decía _"Diario del eterno amor de un tierno corazón."_

Huachimingo sintió arcadas de sólo ver la caja.

"¡Pero me toca escoger película a mí!" se quejó, mirando al intermediario. La pajarita verde también lo miró, acariciándole el pecho y provocándole el mismo efecto que si lo golpearan con un bate. Vaya, pensó Huachimingo, pero si yo hiciera eso ya estarías ahogándome con una almohada, ¿verdad?

"Siempre escogemos nosotros, ¿y si por una vez escoge Patana? Es la primera vez que viene" sugirió Mario Hugo, y aunque su amigo le puso mala cara, se tuvo que aguantar.

Mas si hubiera sido el Diario del corazón y el no sé qué, o la parte más morbosa de El Zombi Espacial valió, pues pasaron toda la película pololeando al lado de Huachimingo, quien, recluido en la esquina más alejada del sillón, trataba de esquivar la baba y los pies, y las alas que encendían todo a su paso, y las patas que a ratos ya no sabían qué hacer. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Huachimingo le cambió al boxeo ballet.

Tenía que ser el peor sábado de la historia, contando los sábados que pasaba vigilando que su amigo no se embutiera una barra de chocolate por la pura depresión. Ni siquiera el boxeo lo ponía de buen humor.

"Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Estoy muy pero muy cansado. Es que hoy peleé con un millón de avispas que querían picar a todos tus perros, Mario Hugo, te juro que es…"

"_No, yo te amo más"_

_"No, yo te amo mucho mucho más"_

_"No, yo te amo más… Y tu felicidad…"_

_"…Es mi felicidad"_

Todos los perros gimieron, y Huachimingo, alicaído, se fue a dormir.

En la madrugada lo despertaron unos sonidos extraños.

_Tenía qué ser, no pudieron esperar ni un poco el par de libidinosos…. Qué asco, _pensó de pésimo humor, y se dirigió al baño, aprovechando que no podía dormir. Entró, encendió la luz… Y escondido en la bañera, cubierto con una manta, estaba Mario Hugo

* * *

_**Los ladrillos de caca existen, en Japón. Una amiga fue y me contó, estaba muy emocionada.**_

_**Lo de Huachi en el mismo sofá que su amigo fajando está desgraciadamente sacado de hechos reales, me ha pasado muchas muchas veces, y es super incómodo.**_

_**el Diario del corazón y el blah blah blah es una parodia a una película de Nicholas Sparks. Bueno, no una, a todas. Su "mi felicidad es tu felicidad" está inspirado en el "ok? ok" de The Fault In Out Stars **_

_**Y la canción si existe, es de José Luis Perales.**_

_**Parece que todo iba bien, pero, a qué le teme Mario Hugo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**_


	3. Here Comes The Bride

_**La verdad estoy recortando capítulos para tener más, así que este en realidad es un capítulo recortado.**_

_** El título de este capítulo es por la marcha nupcial de Wagner, que recientemente me enteré que en realidad es el soundtrack de una masacre en una ópera... Lo cual encaja bastante bien con lo que están a punto de leer.**_

_**31 Minutos no es mío, porque si fuera así esto sería un episodio, no un fanfic. **_

* * *

"¡Mario Hugo! ¿Qué haces…?"

"Shhh, ¡te va a oír!" susurró su amigo, y ahora sí escucho clarito los gritos de Patana, buscándolo.

_"Mario Huuugo… Amor de mi amores… ¿Dónde estás?"_

"¿Pero qué no se supone que deberían estar haciendo…?"

"Sí, pero…. ¡No pude!" susurró Mario Hugo, encogiéndose en su esquina

"¡Pero es lo que más quieres! ¿Qué crees que no te he escuchado en las noches?" el perro se sonrojó, pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Es que… esa no es Patana. Al menos no la Patana de la que me enamoré. Además está mal, no voy a hacer nada con ella mientras esté bajo el influjo de tu estúpida pócima, ¡es _súper _efectiva!"

"Qué raro, si con tres gotitas el bototo no se puso así" comentó Huachimingo y miró a su amigo con sospecha "¿Cuántas gotitas le pusiste?"

"Sólo unas… medio frasco" confesó Mario Hugo y su amigo se golpeó la frente

"¡Con razón está vuelta loca!" gritó "¡¿Acaso estás idiota, idiota?!"

_"Mi amooor…."_

"Le dije que no podíamos hacerlo hasta que nos casáramos, pensé que eso la iba a tranquilizar" explicó Mario Hugo, temblando.

_"¡…Tenemos que darnos prisa, quizá pueda tomar un vestido de novia del canal y si conseguimos un sacerdote podemos casarnos hoy mismo y así esta noche podremos consumar nuestro amor! ¡Ernesto Felipe Mario Huuuuuugo!"_

"Evidentemente funcionó" comentó Huachimingo sarcásticamente.

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Tiene que volver a la normalidad antes de que me obligue a casarme con ella!"

"Pero es tu más grande sueño…"

"¡Pero no así! Toda mi vida estuve deseando poder dormir a su lado, y hoy que por fin lo hice… Ella me despertaba a cada rato gritándome que con quién estaba soñando, y llorando… Luego sacó un cuchillo de su muñeca y se la pasó reflejando en él la luz de la luna sin dejar de mirarme… no pude aguantar más" El chihuahua lo miró, con esa cara de perro triste con la que no podía lidiar "Me equivoqué, cometí un error horrendo, pero todo tiene que volver a la normalidad, ¡esto no es justo para Patana! Oh, Huachimingo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?"

El animal moteado buscó en su cabeza la sabiduría huachiminga que guiaba a sus ancestros.

"Para todo eso, tenemos que encontrar la pócima, antes de que alguien más la encuentre; pues sólo hay una forma de deshacer sus efectos, y es muy dolorosa… Tengo una idea, ¡espérame en el canal! Puedes salir por la ventana y Patana no te verá."

Apenas salió del baño, la pajarita verde lo empujó contra la puerta, tomándolo del cuello. ¿Cómo algo tan femenino podía tener tanta fuerza?

"Este… Hola Patana" saludó casualmente Huachimingo, aunque apenas podía respirar

"Hola. ¿Sabes a dónde fue mi pedacito de cielo acaramelado?" preguntó ella, con una voz tan dulce que daba miedo.

"Seguramente a comprar un tuxedo y el anillo para la boda" improvisó Huachimingo, y trató de no delatarse con un _te juro que es verdad _

"Ay, mi amor por fin va a pedirme matrimonio, ¿verdad? Y no huyó para escapar con otra mujer, y tú no lo estás ayudando porque eres su mejor amigo, ¿o sí?" insistió Patana, con esa voz de arsénico y azúcar

"Ah… ¿no?" empezó Huachimingo y la pájara clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos. Al fondo podía ver la chispa rosada de la pócima de amor.

"Por si acaso, dile a tu amiguito que es sólo mío, que es MI corazoncito de azúcar y miel, y que si intenta escaparse de mi dulce, dulce amor…" sacó un cuchillo detrás de su espalda y apuntó al cuello del milenario animal "…Le voy a sacar el algodón, porque Mario Hugo es sólo mío, y si no es mío… No será de nadie más" dijo Patana, y regresó a su voz normal de chica dulce "Así que dile eso, Huachimingo, por favorcito."

Soltó al milenario animal y se fue dando saltitos con el cuchillo como ramo de novia, tarareando la marcha nupcial con su melodiosa voz.

Huachimingo sintió un escalofrío y corrió al canal, esperando que la pájara psicótica no llegara antes.

_…_

El destartalado coche de Mario Hugo justo arrancó cuando por el retrovisor vio a una pájara verde meciendo un enorme cuchillo sobre su cabeza; el perro pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.

"_¡Mario Huuugo!" _escuchó a lo lejos; si le hubieran dicho que un día estaría huyendo del amor de su vida, no lo hubiera creído.

"¡Ay mamá!" chilló y aceleró.

Llegó al canal, tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Huachimingo. Tenía que encontrar la pócima, pero si la había tirado a la basura, ¿ahora dónde estaría?

"_Escushen, pishones, hoy les vengo a ofrecer este bonito frasco rosa que cura todos los males habidos y por haber, huaaa."_

"Oh, no" susurró Mario Hugo

"¿Cómo sabemos que no estás min-tien-do?" preguntó Policarpo, entre la gente que rodeaba a Guaripolo, quien sostenía el frasco con la pócima de amor.

"Porque la tomé esta mañana y miré el cielo, y todo se vio musho mejor, pishón, ¡me siento lleno de vida, y fortalecido para seguir siendo el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 Minutos!, huaa. Y no es tóxica, mi buen amigo y compañero de aventuras Sopapiglobo también la tomó, y dice que está mejor que nunca" restregándose cariñosamente contra él, como gatito enamorado, estaba el globo, con chapitas circulares rojas "Es un pishón cariñosito, huaa"

"Bueno, mi buen amigo el Dinosauro Anacleto ha probado toda clase de antidepresivos y ninguno le ha dado resultado, ¿ese será bue-no?"

"¡Nooooo!" gritó Mario Hugo, pero entre la multitud no se escuchó su relamida voz

"Por supuesto, y por la módica cantidad de… dos mil pesos, la felicidad de tu amigo será recuperada, hombrecito con peluquín. Huaa."

"¡Vendido! ¡Roberto, tengo un regalo para ti-i! Top top top" cantó Policarpo, y Mario Hugo corrió para alcanzarlo, pero una mano lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

Era Patana vestida de novia y con un peligroso cuchillo en la otra mano. Y como pasa con las pasiones más profundas, en su mirada ya no había amor; se había convertido en puro odio.

* * *

_**Con el amor no se jueeeeega...**_

_**Mario Hugo used Love Potion No. 31! It´s super effective!**_

_**No sé por qué, pero la imagen de Patana tarareando la marcha nupcial con un cuchillo como ramo me encanta, es lo mejor que he escrito en toda mi vida... contando el poema de amor de Twitter con el que gané un concurso de San Valentin hace como tres años.**_

**_Si no entendieron, Guaripolo se enamoró de ese día, Sopapiglobo de él, y el Dinosaurio Roberto... ¿de quién se enamorará?_**


	4. Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

**_Welcome back! Este capitulo es algo deprimente, y es técnicamente el final, pero como tiene epílogo... pues no. El título referencia a la canción de Bang Bang, que sale en Kill Bill. _**

****  
**_Sólo quiero decir que al escribir este capítulo escuché mucho la de Say Something, de A Great Big World. _**

**_Dejaré esa canción por aquiiii... y me iré... ya me fui._**

**_31 Minutos no me pertenece_**

**_ya me fui_**

* * *

"Este… Hola, amorcito" saludó el perro nerviosamente, pero ella no respondió. Aun sosteniéndolo, lo llevó a su cubículo, cerró la puerta, lo soltó y se echó a llorar.

A pesar de todo, nada le dolió más que verla llorando.

"Pero Patanita, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Es que… Estos últimos tres días han sido los más felices de toda mi vida, Mario Hugo, pero… últimamente te siento distante, como si ya no me amaras, ¿es que ya no me amas?"

Eso era lo que él siempre había soñado. ¿Pero, por qué se sentía tan miserable?

"Patana, te amo muchísimo"

"¿Entonces?" lloró ella y el perro, de acuerdo al plan, buscó algo pesado en el cubículo; su mirada se detuvo frente a un pesado jarrón de cristal que hace mucho le había regalado, con la esperanza de que algún día ella pusiera sus ramos de regalo ahí en lugar del basurero.

"Es que tengo que decirte algo. Más bien, tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Mario Hugo tomó a la llorosa pajarita de la mano y la sentó en el sofá cama rosa que ella tenía en su cubículo, le quitó el velo de la cara, se quitó su corbata y le tapó los ojos con ella. Patana empezó a sonreír, emocionada.

"¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio, verdad? ¡Ay amor mío, claro que acepto! Sí, sí, y mil veces sí ¡Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo!"

El chihuahua tomó el jarrón, respirando hondo para calmar el enorme nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar saliva.

"Patana Tufillo" dijo, mientras los ojos le empezaban a escocer por las lágrimas "Te quiero muchísimo"

"¡Yo también te amo, mi amor!" dijo impaciente la pajarita

"No es cierto" tragó saliva, mientras se le quebraba la voz "Me encantaría creer lo contrario, de veras que sí, pero tengo que enfrentarme a la realidad, Patanita, y esa es que tú nunca me has querido, ni un poquito. Y no creo que llegues a hacerlo algún día. Mucho menos cuando sepas lo que hice. Ay Patanita, me vas a odiar, y me lo merezco" las lágrimas empezaron a fluir en silencio.

"¿Ya no me amas?"

"Claro que sí. Por eso voy a tener que hacer esto." Levantó el jarrón, apretando los labios para que no lo oyera llorar "Sé que no vas a recordar nada, pero espero que recuerdes esto: lo lamento muchísimo. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Atenté contra tu independencia, y espero que un día me perdones"

"¿Mario Hugo?" intentó quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero una pata detuvo su ala, suavemente

"No mentí todas las veces que te dije que te quería, Patanita. Y en serio, tu felicidad…"

"…Es mi felicidad" terminó la pájara, y el jarrón cayó sobre su cabeza, en un golpe certero que la dejó inconsciente.

Mario Hugo cayó de rodillas a su lado, sin reprimir más el llanto, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse suavemente y una mano amiga que lo levantó y le dio un abrazo.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Mario Hugo. Te juro que es verdad" el aludido siguió llorando en su hombro "Pero tenemos un problema mucho peor que tu corazoncito roto."

"Oh, Huachimingo, pero si ahora sí la he perdido para siempre, ¿qué puede ser peor que esto?" preguntó, enjugándose las lágrimas, y escucharon una serie de _tops _histéricos y la voz del alguna vez ganador del ranking top top top

_"Pero Policarpo, ¿no recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos aquella noche en mi casa? Te canté mi canción y lloraste tanto que apagaste la fogata y me abrazaste y me prometiste que serías mi amigo, ¡Eso es amor!" _gritó el dinosaurio Anacleto

"¡Top top top! ¡Aléjate de mí, Roberto!"

"¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama!"

Ambos amigos escucharon con la boca abierta, antes de volver a mirar a la pajarita, que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Huachimingo le quitó la corbata de los ojos y se la entregó a su amigo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda antes de salir a resolver el otro problema.

Cuando Patana abrió los ojos, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y sentía ese mareo de quien ha dormido demasiadas horas y no sabe muy bien en qué día despertó. A su lado, sin estar muy seguro de tocarla o no, estaba Mario Hugo.

"¿Qué hago en el suelo?" preguntó "Mario Hugo, ¿estabas llorando? ¿Qué pasó?"

El chihuahua la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada llena de arrepentimiento

"Patanita, tengo que confesarte algo… Ay, me vas a odiar cuando lo escuches…"

"¿Qué- hiciste?" preguntó entre dientes y el reportero parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar

"Puedes golpearme si quieres. Sí, por favor, golpéame muy pero muy fuerte. Me lo merezco por ser tan idiota"

"Mario Hugo, ¿pero qué?..." empezó Patana, y Huachimingo entró aceleradamente al cubículo.

"¡Patana, por fin despertaste! Me empezaba a preocupar"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?"

"¡Fue la ensalada del martes! Todos los que comieron ensalada se desmayaron por casi tres días, y como Mario y yo fuimos los únicos que comimos fuera, cuando llegamos todo el canal estaba desmayado, ¡Nadie recuerda nada! ¡Te juro que es verdad!"

"No vuelvo a comer ensalada" comentó Patana y miró con sospecha al chihuahua tan anonadado como ella. "¿Y por qué me querías pedir perdón?"

"Eh…" empezó Mario Hugo

"Es que nos dividimos para cuidarlos y darles de comer, y la verdad es que como no tragabas nada él tenía que pasarte la comida por la boca y le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo sin tu consentimiento" mintió Huachimingo. La pájara hizo un gesto de infinito asco, pero no dijo nada más.

"Bueno, pues me iré a ver cómo está mi tío. Permiso" se levantó y se fue.

Mario Hugo miró automáticamente a Huachimingo

"Hice otra poción para olvidar y la puse en el café; nadie recuerda nada de los pasados tres días." Explicó Huachimingo "Y con esto, ya rompí todas las leyes de la Constitución Huachiminga, así que si se enteran me van a quemar vivo" Mario Hugo le pasó un brazo por los hombros

"Prometo ir a tu ejecución para comer malvaviscos" bromeó. "Ojalá yo pudiera olvidarlo todo"

"No te puedo ofrecer café hechizado, pero hay un montón de jugo en polvo y películas de acción que nos esperan en la casa, amigo" sugirió Huachimingo, picándole las costillas para quitarle la expresión trágica que traía

"Gracias, amigo".

* * *

_**Nos vemos en San Valentín para el epílogo**_


	5. Epílogo

**_Hola, acá nomás les vengo manejando lo que viene siendo el epílogo y final de esta historia, justo a tiempo para el día más empalagosamente cur.. digo, romántico del año. Le interesa, seño? _**

**_31 Minutos no es mío, porque si fuera así todos esos estúpidos conciertos gratis serían enfrente de mi casa y no en Chile._**

* * *

_Ojalá algún día pudiera dejar de sentirse perseguido_

"Pero Policarpo, ¡creí que también habías tomado café!" gritó Mario Hugo, corriendo y escondiéndose entre la ropa de los camerinos. Un zapato de tacón pasó rozándole la oreja "¡Ay mamá!" chilló

"¡El café me pone nervioso! ¡Por eso no tomé, y por eso recuerdo todo! ¡Y por tus estúpidas feromonas, el Dinosaurio Anacleto hizo… top top top top!"

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?!"

"¡Me pasa cada vez que voy a matar a alguien, reportero de cuarta! ¡Top top top!" detrás del periodista de espectáculos, que lanzaba Stilettos tan filosos como navajas y se sujetaba el peluquín, un dinosaurio con un elegante y caro abrigo de piel de mamut gritaba:

"¡Pero mi amor, regresa! ¡Sólo tú me quitas la depresión que me da al recordar que no tengo parientes!"

"¡Aléjate de mí, Roberto!" gritó Policarpo, aunque el dinosaurio lo tacleó para besarlo. El chihuahua aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia los cubículos, escuchando aún las amenazas y los tops del excéntrico personaje.

Tocó desesperadamente la puerta de uno, y una pajarita verde abrió la puerta.

"Mario Hugo" saludó

"¡Vienen detrás de mí y me quiere matar! ¿Puedo pasar?" Patana escuchó detrás los Tops más furiosos que le había oído a Policarpo, y el perro se escurrió debajo del escritorio, temblando.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegó Policarpo

"¡Voy a matar a ese perro y lo voy a hacer sopaipillas! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Ehm… Se fue por allá, tío" dijo ella, señalando con una pluma en otra dirección. El reportero corrió, cargado de stilettos para atacar, seguido por un dinosaurio seguido por corazoncitos rosas flotando.

Patana miró todo eso con asombro y un poco de risa, y cerró la puerta de su cubículo, haciéndole señas de que todo estaba despejado. Mario Hugo salió del escondite, golpeándose la cabeza a medio camino y provocando que un portarretratos cayera del escritorio.

Lo recogió torpemente, disculpándose, y al darle la vuelta para comprobar que el vidrio no se hubiera roto, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

"¡Patana! Es… Es…" La pajarita se arrodilló a su lado, tomando el portarretratos y mirando la fotografía de ambos en la gran Gala de Titirilquén.

"¿Te gusta el marco? Lo diseñaron especialmente para mí"

"Pero… pensé que habías tirado esa foto" dijo el perro, ligeramente herido. Ella sonrió, acariciando la imagen con un dedo.

"Claro que no, bobito, sólo la llevé a enmarcar hace dos semanas y por el incidente de la ensalada, y que estaba muy ocupada con mi reality, apenas ayer pude recogerla; si es de mis fotografías favoritas…" respondió y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de apartar la vista rápidamente "Digo, tenía un vestido muy caro y muy elegante, por supuesto" agregó rápidamente, levantándose y acomodando el portarretratos, volteando la cara mientras sentía el color subiéndole a las mejillas.

"Peeero… nos vemos muy bien juntos. Tú también te veías muy elegante… para ser tan bajito" agregó de golpe, sin mirar al sorprendido reportero que se sonrojaba igual que ella. "Este… ¿vas a la fiesta de Juanín de esta noche?"

"Eso te iba a preguntar, Patanita… Esteee… ¿Tegustaríairconmigo?"

No son errores tipográficos, así de atropellado lo dijo.

"Uy, debiste preguntarme antes, te ganó Guaripolo… Lo siento" dijo ella, y de verdad parecía que lo sentía. Mario Hugo empezó a preguntarse si no eran reminiscencias de la pócima de amor. Pero en una semana y media, más la golpiza, se había eliminado del organismo de Patana por completo, según Huachimingo.

"Pero deberías ir" continúo Patana "Creo que me aburriría mucho si tuviera que escuchar toda la noche a Guaripolo intentando venderme cosas" Y se inclinó sobre el chihuahua, que con la cercanía empezó a ponerse nervioso. "Además… necesito a mi compañero de baile, Señor Hermoso y Desconocido" Mario Hugo se sonrojó

"¿Tú sabías que yo…? ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!" La pajarita estaba cerca, muy cerca, su pico rozaba sus orejas y el perfume de frutilla acariciaba su nariz.

"Lo descubrí yo solita. No puedes jamás vencer en astucia a la mejor detective del mundo… La Sombra." Susurró y Mario Hugo sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando el pico se acercó a la comisura de su boca y le dio un besito.

Miró a la pájara, completamente fulminado. Y más fulminado todavía, cuando ella le guiñó el ojo.

"Nos vemos allá."

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"Wow… ¡Wow!" Se deslizó por la puerta, derretido, tocando el lugar donde lo había besado, cerca, ¡demasiado cerca de la boca! "¿Será que ella… Será que por fin… Será que…?" suspiró, y un grito lo sacó de su nube

"¡¿Será que te voy a MATAR?! ¡Top top top!" gritó Policarpo, corriendo hacia él con los ojos llameando. Algo detrás, con corazones rosas en lugar de ojos, el Dinosaurio famoso corría con un ramo de rosas en la mano

"Por favor, sólo toma las flores y mi amor, ¡por los momentos felices que tuvimos en mi habitación!"

"¡No hicimos NADA! ¡Mario Hugo, eres hombre muerto!"

"¡Pero Poli, pensé que teníamos algo especial!" lloraba el dinosaurio Anacleto.

"¡ERNESTO FELIPE MARIO HUUUUGOOOO!"

"¡Ay mamá!" gritó Mario Hugo, que a pesar de ser perseguido por un periodista armado con zapatos puntiagudos, no podía quitarse la enorme sonrisa de la cara, ni los dedos del lugar exacto donde Patana lo había besado. Porque no necesitaba una pócima mágica para que ella lo quisiera, ¡Claro que no! Si seis años no bastaban, ¡serían diez! Pero de que estarían juntos, estarían juntos.

Después de todo, si en una semana y media el efecto de la pócima no se quitaba del Dinosaurio Anacleto, era porque como dijo Huachimingo, su amor era muy poderoso, más grande que la adversidad.

* * *

_**(Dos semanas habian pasado aproximadamente entre el rechazo de Patana que empezó toda la historia y el final de esta, o sea que muy indiferente no era, la niña) **_

_**Iba a poner que la pócima, si ya había sentimientos muy escondidos, los sacaba a la luz y los amplificaba, pero ya se me olvidó después.**_

_**Es todo, gracias por leer (a los que leyeron) y por sus reviews (a los que las escribieron)**_

_**Feliz día y esas cosas.**_


End file.
